General Robert Lever
General Robert Lever was the Marshall of the Nanteon Military during the 1st Avalonian War and 3rd Chancellor of Nanteos. General Lever was the first chancellor to be born inside the Kingdom and the first retired military official to win the office. Early Life General Robert Lever was born to Roberto and Marry Lever in the city of Nanteos shortly after Marcus I's reign began. Robert was a straight A student in school, but decided to attend a military college like his father had before him. Lever graduated last in his class at Nanteos Military Institute and was given the rank of first lieutenant in the Nanteon Army. Appointment as General Although Lever was at first considered a lower caliber commander because he was not a Knight of Nanteos he proved over and over again that in the heat of battle he was the best commander the kingdom had. Shortly before the 1st Avalonian War, Robert Lever was appointed as the head over the Nanteon Army and the rank of general by George I. War and Promotion When the Kingdom of Nanteos entered the 1st Avalonian War by declaring on Silla. The king commanded Robert Lever to lead the royal army against the Sillians. Robert Lever capture the city of Jasper within days of his orders, shocking even his own troops. The Sillians surrendered as Lever continued to push farther into the heart of Silla. As a major opponent against slavery Lever freed slaves throughout Sillian territory as he went. This made him extremely popular with the Gullah population in Nanteos and with the Moralist Party back in Nanteos. After the War After the war, Robert Lever was appointed Marshall of the Nanteon Military as current Marshall and heir to the throne Sir Jack Sparrow resigned his position. Lever would later speak out against King Geroge's decision not to enter the 2nd Avalonian War. He criticized the Knights of Nanteos for also not entering. Entrance into Politics After George Norris' announcement that he would not run again as Chancellor of Nanteos, Robert Lever would seek the Moralist Party nomination to run against the Freedom Party's second pick, Minister of Finance John Glutten. Lever first had to win the Moralist Party nomination however. The old guard of the Moralist Party would have rather had cousin of the old king, William I, Sir Charles Powell as their pick. However, they knew Lever had the better chance of being elected as he would poll well in Jasper, Acornia, and Noirville. In the closest election in Nanteon history (only 200 votes seperated the two candidates) Robert Lever was elected the 3rd Chancellor of Nanteos. He would later once again defeat John Glutten by a wider margin to win a second term. Controversy Lever was known for his down to earth and shoot from the hip style of speaking even at formal occasions. He was banned from speaking to foreign governments after telling the president of Silla, George Moore: "The next time we enter your cities will be decimated, your riches will be stolen, and your armies will be slaughtered" Robert spoke out against the monarchy several times calling them "cowardly" and "unwilling to stand up for Nanteon ideals" for not attacking Silla. 3rd term Robert Lever finally lost the support of the Moralist Party after getting into an argument with an ambassador in which violence was reported. He would run as an independent, but lost. Category:Kingdom of Nanteos Category:dirio Category:jakovia Category:Chancellors of Nanteos Category:Individuals